Daomand gem
by linkrules12345
Summary: Mega man crossover


Chapter one  
  
". The power of the phoenix was hidden in a human body.The boy was a fighter and his name was megaman.Megaman saved many things from destruction.The boy knew of the power and now has to stop evil creatures from stealing his powers and taking over the world.The boy had many adventures.One of his first adventures was when a demon like machine appeared and attacked the town megaman went to.He defeated him by using a blaster gun that is hooked to his arm.The creature was tougher then megaman thought.Megaman upgraded his arm with a upgrade chip and his new weapon now was a light saber arm.His opponent finally revealed himself,he used the fire he created to kill megaman.Megaman avoided the flames and destroyed the creatures arm.Then only he told his name to megaman.His name was an ancient name used by a creature who could control fire.The name of the creature was called torcher.He used his greatest attack on megaman.Megaman dodged the flameshadow.Then megaman used his other upgrade chip.It was a machine gun arm called the buster gun.He kept on firing blasts at torcher.Finally tocher couldn't stand anymore hits.Tocher was defeated by megaman.That was one of the first big battle megaman had.Megaman did get hurt but he learned the healing move when he defeated torcher,so he healed himself.  
  
Megaman's next adventure was in Egypt.There was a creature in Egypt that was looking for a gem that could make him more stronger.Megaman was hired by someone in Egypt to destroy the power hungry creature.Megaman reached Egypt by airplane.When he arrived there he met roll . Roll was a fighter but liked to study more than fight.Roll and megaman had a practice matches.Roll won the first match.Megaman then won the other two matches against roll.Megaman let roll travel with him.Megaman heard that the creature was at the mystic temple.You could only reach it by car.Roll had a car but it was too late when they arrived.The creature had swallowed the gem and grew much stronger.Megaman and roll usde an upgrade chip.Their new weapon that was hooked on to their arm. was a new version of the saber arm.They both attacked and defeated the creature.They split the gem in half and both of them took the gems.The new move both of them learned was the flameshadow.  
  
Megaman with roll went to tourment.It was called the dark tourment.Megaman didn't like the tourment.He and roll were forced to sign up.The tourment was held in a big enclosed ancient temple stadium used by ancient warriors.Megaman had to get more teammates.He found two people who wanted to fight.The first teammates name was vash.Vash was an outlaw but was very nice.The second teammates name was Kenshein a sword fighter.He was very fast.Vash was stronger than Kenshein.Kenshein was much faster than vash.The team was know evenly in power.Megaman's group got to the last battle in one day.Proving that they are powerful.The last team they played was very powerful.The first round was roll vs X.Roll knew her opponent was strong.She upgraded her arm into buster gun.The opponent took out his sword.He attacked as soon as he took out his sword.Roll dodged it and she knew this matches are to the death.She shot blasts at X as soon as he turned around.X died and roll won the first match.The second match was Vash vs Knives.Both their arm's turned into michines that could fire very powerful blasts.They both fired and after the smoke cleared up they both were dead.Since megaman learned how to heal dead people and non dead people.He healed vash but still the match was decided and both teams won the match.The third match was between kenshein and inyusha.Both of them took out their swords.They fought very long, in the middle of th fight while inuyasha was upgrading his weapon to its best form which takes a little time to power up at that time kenshein attacked inuyasha in the heart killing him.The last battle was megaman vs the masked fighter.Megaman used his light saber arm and easyly killed the person who was hiding under the mask.The prize vash choose was that he didn't want tobe an outlaw.The other's and Vash choose that they didn't waht to be threatened to fight in the dark tourment.Vash and kenshein decided to join megaman's group.Megaman and roll cut the gem's again and gave a piece to kenshein and vash.  
  
Megaman went to the temple where the gem's were created.All of them searched the temple but megaman found the hidden entrance.When he went in he found four slots.He called the others and they all put their pieces of the gem in.Then a new gem appeared.It split in four pieces and all of them grew stronger because the gem was upgraded.Megaman knew there will be more temples that could upgrade the gem's.Megaman went to explore aquatic ruin's by himself.He heard of monsters looking for him.He didn't want to worry the others.He knew that the monsters were very powerful.He asked his teammates to give him the gem's.They agreed and gave him the gem's on one condition they have to know where he is going.He told them that he's exploring in a new temple he found on the coast.Megaman went to the ruins and he knew it was a trap.Megaman dodged the traps and killed all the monsters except one and asked him why they were looking for him.The monster said some guy named tocher hired them.Megaman was shocked then tocher appeared. Tocher attacked megaman.Megaman noticed tocher grew stronger but not strong enough.Then megaman jumped and used his buster gun and killed tocher for good this time.Megaman thought since tocher's back that all the other creatures he and the other's defeated are back.Megaman decided that he should tell the other's.It was to late the other's were captured by the creature's they already killed captured the other's.Megaman came in but fell in some kind hole that led to a maze with many monster's that are hidden.Megaman knew if he destroyed all the monster's there will be no one to stop him from rescue his friend. used his jet skates to go to the end of maze faster.He destroyed all the monsters quickly and freed his friends.When he destroyed the creatures all the gem's upgraded themself's.Megaman knew some one powerful was testing them.Megaman told evryone.Megaman knew that there were going to be four monster's for each of them.Megaman knew no one could interfere with any of the fights.  
  
The first monster appeared and was after Vash.It was the true knives.This time knives was much more powerful.Vash was getting beat up badly.Megaman knew he could heal vash but he couldn't interfere with the match.Then vash turned into his full form with his power level.Now vash was stronger then knives.Vash then beat up knives and shot him with his pistol.After knives death a new monster appeared and now it split in two and it was a tag team battle.It was Roll and kenshein vs Inuyasha and the masked fighter.Roll decided to fight Inuyasha instead of masked fighter.Kenshein easily killed the masked fighter with two hiten mitsroge style attacks.Roll dodged Inuyasha attack and then shot Inuyasha in the back Kenshein then slice Inuyasha into pieces.Everone wanted to know the last fighter was.It turned out to be a dark version of megaman.Both of killed each other in buster gun blasts.Only the true megaman knows the healing power.Then one megaman woke up.It was the right megaman.Then megaman killed dark megaman.All their gem's got the last upgrade.Megaman knew that the gem's were at their top condition.After this megaman and the other's split up and each of them carring a gem that was powerful.Each of them went in different directions.10 years later kenshein was defeated and his gem was taken from him.The other three heard about this.They held a the meeting and kenshein came but was hurt.Roll healed kenshein.Kenshein told everyone who hurt him,and it was ganonndarfs.Then someone else came it was the hero's of wind and time.They told them there were two ganonndarfs and they escaped to this time.Then megaman said that they must be looking for the gem's so they can defeat us.Out of nowhere ganon's came.The used the part of the gem they have to make them transform.Mega used all three of gem's left and transformed it into a electro sword and used to stun the two ganon's.Then the two links took out the master swords and the seven seals that helped them banished the two ganos two another world.  
  
After the ganon thing everyone split up and never to see each other again.Mega man continues to travel the world.Everyone thinks that megaman died in a battle against some killer.Mega man decided to become a wanderer.One day 


End file.
